Douchebag list
Idols not knowing when to shut up: Leeteuk-''' His comment to Suzy on Sukira when they are discussing Miss A's preparations for comeback: “Suzy needs to lose weight first.” Heechul attempts to clarify Leeteuk's comment on Strong Heart stating: "On the radio show, he had actually meant to say, ‘Why are you losing weight, Suzy, you don’t have to.’The guests on the radio show reacted too quickly before he got to complete his sentence." Leeteuk's comment on Quiz to Change the World: “I really dislike fat girls. I don’t think they take care of their bodies well.” Formerly and only13er. Back when the only 13 drama started Leeteuk encouraged it at Suju's 1000 day party: "How many members are there in Super Junior? Super Junior is forever 13!" '''Yesung- His comment on Quiz to Change the World after choosing fat girls as the ones he doesn't want to see wearing mini-skirts: "I think that fat women are lazy" Shindong- His comment on Shim Shim Tapa about overweight girls “If someone had to lose weight, I would tell that person to lose weight. Lose some weight, why can’t you take care of yourself. When I say this, the person might think, ‘Look who’s talking,’ but I would reply, ‘I’m a boy and you’re a girl.‘” Eunhyuk- His comment on Sukira about him not wanting his wife to work: “I will earn enough money, but I will also help her with household chores. I even washed the dishes in the dorm. If the ajumma doesn’t come over during the weekends, I wash the dishes. I am a family man." Jimmy '- '''Yozm chat reply: ''Fan: Hyung!! I love you. ㅋㅋㅋ I'm the male fan with the placard from yesterday's dream team ㅋㅋㅋ Junho: Go love a woman Nickhun- Tweets after the Japan Earthquake "Some people think it's weird that so many disasters are happening all around the world. The Earth is just trying to rearrange its shape." "Think about the way you rearrange your bedroom. You change the settings of things, you buy some and throw some away. It's the cycle of life." Seungri '- Summary of his comment on a radio show: ''Big Bang were outside of an airport and Seungri started changing in the wrong van. When he exited it, the owner yelled at him. Later on a radio show he said he was happy the man was Caucasian and not African-American; because if he had been, Seungri would've probably been shot. '''Kyung (from Block B ( a nugu group))- Lyrics before debut dissing prostitutes (You’re the one that spread your legs like a prostitute) + "You’re like a disabled child begging for attention.” key - '''nicole is fat & "Remember that show where some chick was talking about how she wanted to be a botanist (or smth similar to that) and he basically told her to give up her dream" '''Eli: no homo Luna: '''she would date a dark person, but "a black person?" "Oh no!" "yo yo wassup" "ahhahakekeke" '''Krystal: on hello f(x) she said that luna was really happy in africa because she had dark skin and looked african and then she said that she was surpriced luna wasn't offended (implying that she was trying to offend her by calling her dark) and in koala lunar said she wanted to dance hip hop with black people in LA and krystal said that they wouln't be able to find her (again because she's dark) Siwon: '''2 years ago he said that he doesn't support homosexuals and wouldn't do gay for pay '''Zico: No homo + the N word (sang it while doing a cover of drake's song) Doojoon: I’m a conservative man who likes women who flatter a man. Rather than dark makeup, I like a no-makeup face. Japanese women have the image of a woman who walks a step behind a man without telling a word. In the relationship too, they encourage men. Since I’m a conservative type, I have a good feeling toward such women. GO: Heechul added, “I got phone number of G.O, and I tried to contact him before. But his responses would always be ‘I’m having meal with Rain’ and he refused to meet up with me. In the end, we only got to meet each other for the first time today.”G.O then said, “Honestly, instead of saying that I’m having meal with Rain, I thought Kim HeeChul likes guys.” confessing about the misunderstanding. Minho: Jinah noona, you’re fat! Lose weight! Jonghyun: Ke.. Miae noona will be really pretty if you lose weight hongki: Category:Fuckyou